Karaoke Night
by bellodraco
Summary: Bad notes, muggle songs, and how does Draco know THAT? It can only mean Karaoke Night at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Karaoke Night

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books. Nor do I own the songs, "Since You've Been Gone" or "Jesse's Girl" or "My Boo." All songs are possessions of talented musicians that are not me. I also do not own the Phantom of the Opera character or Little Red Riding Hood. By the way, this is only my second fan fiction story and my first that I intend to be long so if something is bad, my apologies.  
----------

"Oh Merlin! I'm going to be late. I'm going to be late! Snape is going to kill-"

"Ow! Watch where you're going Red." said the disheveled figure sprawled out on the floor. "Is your family too poor to afford glasses for their little baby?"

"Shove it, Malfoy. I don't have time for this."

"Why? Afraid Potter will worry if something happened to his girlfriend?"

"Jealous Malfoy? It's a shame though that the Slytherin Sex God can't even get a girlfriend," she giggled as she pushed, passed him and headed to Potions.

"Ms. Weasley, you're late. Class started five minutes ago. Take your seat and I expect two rolls of parchment on my desk tomorrow after dinner on how armadillo bile works in a wit-sharpening potion. Now class…"

------------

Draco sat alone in the Common Room thinking aloud. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous of that fiery, goody-goody and her perfect Potter? How dare she even suggest that I'd be jealous of anyone of her status?" He laughed at just the thought. "The only good thing about her is her tight little body. Yeah, jealous, right." He started walking up to his room as he summoned Pansy to join him.

-----

Pacing in her room, Ginny started mumbling incoherently and pulling at her hair. "Insufferable git. Makes me mad.. Kill him. Ahhhh!"

A loud pounding on the stairs told Ginny someone was racing up them and seconds later, Hermione came bursting in through the door panting, "Gin, are you alright? What the bloody hell were you screaming about?'

Ginny began to vent her anger out on Hermione, starting slow but getting increasingly faster. "Malfoy ran into me on my way to Potions, and now I have a two roll essay due tomorrow."

"Gin, just try to relax. He just tries to make everyone's life difficult," Hermione comforted. She continued by saying, "Well I have to go. Ron told me to meet him down in the Common Room. It seems he needs to ask me a question about something. Good luck, Ginny."

Ginny chuckled at what she knew that Hermione didn't know.

----

Draco left his room and realized that Pansy was certainly not the best person to shag, but what the hell, she was easy. However, sometimes he would wonder what it would be like to have a girl that wanted more than a quick shag. He'd always imagined a sweet girl with his trademark smirk and a fiery disposition. But, this thought only occurred in his hours lacking sanity. He was after all, Draco Malfoy. Wanted by all, feared by all, and loved by none. Not being able to stand solitude anymore, he left for lunch in the Great Hall.

----

Meals at Hogwarts were nothing like her meals back at the Burrow, but they were still tasty. And there was family; her brother Ron, her boyfriend Harry, her "sister" Hermione. and ew, "Why is Malfoy staring at me?" she thought to herself. "Do I have something on my face? He is still staring at me." She went to mouth, "What's your problem, Malfoy?" but he had started talking to Zabini.

"What's wrong, Gin? You've barley touched your food." Hermione asked a bit worried.

"Suddenly I've lost my appetite." Ginny coolly replied, "You know Mione, I'll never understand guys."

----

Meals at Hogwarts were nothing like at Malfoy Manor. The food there is more expensive, yet bland compared to the food at Hogwarts. Suddenly, a loud noise interrupted his peace and quiet. It was none other than the Golden Trio. "Go figure! Hey Zabini, give me the rolls." Draco managed to say before becoming interested in a little ball of fire that possessed some familiar feature. He couldn't quite put his finger on it and after moments of studying her, he returned to eating and barking orders at Zabini.

----

"I'll see you later, Harry. I need to turn in my essay to Snape." she whispered in his ear before kissing him softly on his cheek.

"Okay, Gin. Love you," Harry said distracted by a figure near by with long black hair, in hope that it was Cho. He left to investigate, while Ginny descended to the dungeon.

"I'll never understand how these Slytherins get used to the lack of light and the dampness of this place." she murmured to herself a little too loudly.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure, that had been hiding in the corner says, "It's a great place to hide and for things you don't want others knowing about, Little Red. Your beloved Harry can tell you all about that. But why not ask his favorite Ravenclaw?"

The first glance Ginny got at the emerging figure was white hair and instinctively replied, "Shove it, Malfoy. What do you know anyways?"

"Temper, temper, Red. Why waste your venom on me for telling the truth, for once? It's not my fault you are infatuated with a man whose needs can't be met by just one woman."

"One woman, yes, but what one woman would touch you with less than a forty foot pole?" she shot back. Satisfied with herself, she continued walking to her destination, ignoring every word Malfoy had just said.

----

Returning to his corner, Draco started thinking aloud, "What is it with her? She is the only person that gets under my skin so much by doing so little. And her face! Something is so familiar yet I still can't put my finger on it." Suddenly, a distant part of his mind tells him she gets under his skin because he fancies her and he wants to know what is familiar because he cares for her. Without another thought, he shoves that thought away and calms himself by saying that it was probably her fire red hair that is a Weasley's trademark. Laughing to himself, he returned to the Common Room.

----

"Teachers and students," Dumbledore announced stately, "two weeks from today, there will be a Karaoke Night at Hogwarts in the Great Hall. All students are required to attend. If anyone would like to sing, a sign up sheet will be posted in all of the Common  
Rooms."

Suddenly, the Great Hall burst with the sound of everyone telling their friends what song they wanted to perform. Even Hermione was getting into the idea, she even suggested taking the next two weeks off from studying for O.W.L.'s to practice. Just a few seconds later, Ginny's best friend, Luna, came rushing over to Ginny suggesting they do a duet. Ginny just smirked and said, "Luna, I can't sing, end of discussion."

----

31 October

Dumbledore, being the idiot he is, decided to announce a "Muggle Karaoke Night." Pansy ran up to me and started begging me to do a duet with her on some song by a Muggle singer named Usher called "My Boo." Ha! Me, sing a Muggle song? That'll be the day. Besides, Pansy's voice sounds like a bird dying. Not even a second later, something of the Weaslette catches my eye. This is driving me crazy. I've eliminated it being her hair, body (no one has that tight of an arse, not that I noticed), or her eyes (which are a lovely chocolate brown). I don't know why it bothers me so much. It's like I've suddenly become infatuated with the girl Weasel. Note to self: Study Little Red more and figure this out.

Well I'm off to the Halloween Dance tonight. I'm going as the Phantom of the Opera. The funny thing is, Pansy thinks I'm going as Robin Hood, so she is going as a Medieval Princess to match. Hopefully, she won't know who I am and who knows; maybe the girl Weasel will dance with me.  
-D

----

31 October

It's nearly midnight, but now I'm writing religiously. So tonight was the Halloween Dance. I went as Little Red Riding Hood and Harry (my date, of course) went as the woodsman who saves me from the wolf. Good thing I didn't need saving because he spent the entire night comforting Cho. Apparently her owl died and she was very sad about it. What a load of bull shit that is. She never owned an owl so how could her owl die? She had better keep her distance from my Harry or else I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind… Thinking of my sweetie and that oh-my-owl-died-hug-me-Harry girl makes me go crazy...

However, things weren't as bad after that as I danced a lot with this guy I can only assume was the Phantom of the Opera. He was such a gentleman and danced with me all night in place of Harry. Too bad I didn't know who it was.

Unfortunately, Snape gave me back my essay and assigned me a tutor because my work is "lacking comprehension" and until it improves, I'm stuck with a tutor. I don't know why I need a tutor? I'm not that bad a Potions. Snape is just out to ruin my life. He didn't tell me who my tutor was. Oh the possibilities. Well since it is late, I'm going to bed.

Love Ginny

A/N: Much thanks to my betas: Dark Fairy, Audrey1nd, and The Shadow Fencer


	2. Chapter 2

Karaoke Night

Chapter 2

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy, you are early, your tutee isn't arriving for another 15 minutes," Professor Snape stated dully as Draco walked into the classroom. "Yes Professor, but I was wondering if you could tell me who I'm tutoring before starting the class?" he asked. "Ah yes, you shall be tutoring a 5th year student of mine whom is struggling from not paying attention. She has potential but is not applying herself," Snape replied mysteriously. He continued, "Well, Mr. Malfoy, I'm late for a meeting. Just lock the door when you are done in here." He walked out of the room.(and out to the hallway). Out in the hallway, a conversation between Professor Snape and some female could be heard clearly by Draco. "You are early," Snape said disgustedly. The female voice replied, "Yes professor. Am I too early?" "No, your tutor is inside the classroom. Try to not kill each other," Snape replied nonchalantly.

_Kill each other? Why should I even try to hurt a tutor?, she thought while opening the door and entering the room._

Seconds later, Draco saw a redhead entering the Potion's Classroom and he almost fainted. It was her! Snape, the only person who knew about his fetish with the Weaslette, assigned her to him? Merlin everything is all upside down. He was infatuated with Ginny and Snape was helping him in some mysterious way.

Ginny had the same reaction after seeing who her new tutor was. She stared at him with an odd look in her face until Draco almost fell off his chair from seeing her there. Then all she could do was laugh to herself and a small smirk formed on her face.

In that moment Draco realized the trait she had and for some reason he couldn't pick out why it was so familiar. It was her smirk!

------

1 November

After a long night helping the Weaslette with Potions, I figured it was her smirk that has been driving me crazy with how familiar it looks to me. It is the same smirk I have done since I was a young boy.

Yea, I'm completely infatuated with her. Not that it matters as she has the perfect Harry Potter. But even he probably doesn't notice the little things she does. How could he even realize that when she is thinking, she chews on the end of her quill and when she is confused, she sighs loudly or when she found something funny, she doesn't laugh, she smirks, just like me.

Oh who am I kidding? She'd never care about me … Maybe if I… no it wouldn't work or could it? Yes I'll do it! I'll sign up for Karaoke and sing for her.

-D

-----

Harry heard a knock at his window and saw an owl floating outside. He opened the window and with a soft noise of its wings the owl flew into the room. Attached to its leg was a note. Harry took it and gave a little reward to the owl who gave him a thankful glance. Then he opened the note and saw it was from Cho.

_Harry,_

_We've been dating since the beginning of school and I know you were dating that Weasley girl. I've waited long enough and that thing has to come to and end. If you don't dump her in 24 hours, I'm dumping her for you._

_Love Forever, Cho_

Harry knew he couldn't do that to Ginny. He also knew Cho would talk to Ginny if he didn't finish his relationship with her soon, but he wanted to spend one last night with the little Weasley.

He left his room and went to the common room. He watched her curled up on the couch with a book in her hands, the fire glowing on her pale, freckled face. She looked so peaceful and content as he snuck up on her. She put her book down and leaned on him. He knew he would miss this more than anything, but Ginny was more like a sister to him than a girlfriend. They stayed there for hours and as the clock struck midnight, he whispered to her, "I love you! Go to sleep my love."

----

Harry and Ginny were leaving the Common Room walking hand in hand when another female graced them with her presence.

"Harry, I've been looking for you everywhere! You are the hardest man to find when you don't want to be found."

"Not now, Cho. I'm…" but he couldn't finish the sentence as Cho's lips were now attached to his. She told him, loud enough that Ginny could hear, "I love you, Harry. I'm so glad we can finally bring this out in the open after so long."

After hearing this, Ginny stared in disbelief and ran to the only place Harry wouldn't be caught dead in, the Potions Classroom. She had still half an hour until her tutoring sessions with Draco but she left anyways. She looked inside the room quickly and saw no one. She sat down on the nearest stool and cried her eyes out.

"Crying over Potter, aren't you Weasley?" a cocky voice broke in. Too distraught to say anything, Draco continued without the worry of an interruption, "Well I tried to warn you but I can only tell you much. What, no "Shove it, Malfoy!" remarks?"

"Are you ill? Ginny, talk to me.", Draco asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Ded deated don de!", Ginny replied in tears.

"Ginny, you know you are much easier to understand if you lift your head off the table?" he said with a calm voice. "And yes, he did cheat on you. And let me tell you that it was selfish and extremely wrong."

She slowly lifted her head off the table and wondered if she had heard right._ Did he just call me Ginny? She thought_. Draco moved closer to her. "How about canceling our classes just for today?" he suggested. Ginny wiped her eyes and nodded. On the way out and for Draco's surprise she hugged him. The only thing he could do was to smirk at her.

-----


	3. Chapter 3

12 November

So, last night Potter broke Ginny's heart. She found out about that slut, Cho. (and) I'm gonna hex his balls off for cheating on Ginny like that. How could he do that to my Redhead? AHH! This makes me so mad.

Well in 2 days we are having the Karaoke Night. I signed up for a Muggle song Zabini loves about a guy who falls in love with a girl he knows he can never have because his friend is dating her. It's a weird song and Potter is certainly not my friend, but if it wins her over hell, I'll be listening to more Muggle songs.

-D

-

13 November

Ok so lately I haven't written religiously, but I've been too distraught to compose my thoughts. Draco was right; Harry has been cheating on me. I feel so stupid that the handsome git knew about that before I did. Wait, did I just call Draco handsome? Well it is the truth, maybe he is the most arrogant and insufrible prat but he's still cute. And he has the most adorable smile ever, well, actually he doesnt's smile very often, but when he does I must admit that I could stare at him for hours. Whoa! At this rate, one would think I fancied him. No, that's impossible, I would never feel something for a Slytherin, and specially if his name is Draco Malfoy.But would that be so bad? Hmm maybe not but why would he ever like me? I shouldn't bother. This is an emotional time so I'm gonna go to bed now and hopefully  
straighten out my thoughts.  
Love, Ginny

PS: I might be doing a song tomorrow at Karaoke Night called "Since You've  
Been Gone"

-

"Welcome to the 1st Annual Karaoke Night at Hogwarts. We have a long list of entertainers tonight so let's get started." Dumbledore greeted stately. One hour later, during an intermission, Ginny was getting ready to go on stage and sing her heart out. She'd let Harry know what he was missing out on. The only possible thing stopping her was a massive case of butterflies in her stomach. However, it was too late for regrets because seconds later, Dumbledore announced, "Put your hands together for Ginny Weasley singing 'Since You've Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson."

As she walked out into the bright lights, fear washed over her. She wanted to just turn around and leave. Just as she was about to, she looked out into the audience and saw Harry with Cho on his lap, kissing him soundly on the cheek. She knew it was now or never and the answer was clear the second the music started playing.

"Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving' on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone"

While walking off stage, she thought to herself, _Wow that felt good!_

_-_

"Alright, we are going to take a short intermission and finish off with our final three acts" stated a thoroughly impressed Dumbledore.

"Ginny, wait!" Draco cried, "I wanna talk to you." At first she thought it was Harry but turned around to find Malfoy standing there behind her staring at her. "Ginny, don't leave. Please, I have a surprise for you. Just stay till after my song is over. Please?" he practically did everything except get on the ground and beg and grovel at her knees. She thought a little bit but a puppy dogface from Draco sealed the deal. _He is really cute when he does that_ she thought. She sat in the audience as Dumbledore came back on stage to announce the final performers. "First is Draco Malfoy," he said in disbelief, "Singing 'Jesse's Girl' by Rick Springfield." As Draco ascended to the stage, he began to question whether he should be there or not. But the music and the reason were all there, all he had to do was sing.

"Jessie is a friend,  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
It ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine  
And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Why can't I find a woman like that

I'll play along with this charade  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love but the point is probably moot  
'cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it

And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Why can't I find a woman like that?

Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Why can't I find a woman  
Why can't I find a woman like that

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be  
Tell me why can't I find a woman like that

You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Why can't I find a woman like that?  
Like Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want, I want Jessie's girl"

After he finished singing, it felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. He told Ginny how he felt and at the same time he didn't. However, when he went to look at Ginny in the audience, she wasn't there anymore. She left and didn't know that he loved her, or she just didn't care. He turned on his heels and started walking away. "Draco, wait!" Ginny panted, running after him. His heart did a little leap at the sound of her voice and he turned around to see Ginny behind him. "Was that song for me?" she asked obviously confused. He nodded and she went from confused to intrigued. "But why me? You could have any girl you want." she questioned. He insistently replied, "But I don't want any girl. I want you. Gin, I'm in love with you." _Oh my... did he call me Gin? _was the only thing in her thoughts. When she didn't say anything for several minutes, he broke the silence and replied disappointedly, "Just forget it." At that very moment, she could have sworn she saw a tear escape his eye. "Draco, I love you too. Don't leave. Please don't leave me." He ran back to her and embraced her in a kiss of sheer passion. He, a Malfoy, was in love with a Weasley. And she, a Weasley, was in love with a Malfoy. Anything was possible.

-

16 November

So the other night was Karaoke Night at Hogwarts. That was a lot of fun. I got up on the stage and sung my heart out. Basically, I told Harry I was better off without him. I wanted to leave right after I was done, but Draco stopped me. He told me I had to stay because he had a surprise for me. He suddenly got up on stage and started singing "Jesse's Girl." I was shocked to say the least! There he was, a Muggle hating Malfoy, participating in Muggle entertainment and singing a song which I later found out was for me. So I guess we are going out now which I am thrilled about (he is very cute). In fact, I'm going down to the Great Hall to meet him now.

Love, Ginny

-

16 November

In the past few days, I have completely changed, all for a silly girl. I, who before these days, would never dream of participating in a Muggle activity, have Karaoked to Muggle music, confessed my love for a Muggle lover through a sappy Muggle love song, kissed a Muggle lover, and even asked a Muggle lover to the Yule Ball. All for a silly, beautiful, perfect girl. Yes, I asked Ginny Weasley to the Yule Ball. I wonder what father will say?

-D

Fin

A/N: for all of you "Karaoke Night" lovers, I am planning a sequel, but I don't know when it will be up. Read and review this lots and I will be encouraged to write more and more! Much love to the greatest beta in the world, DarkFairy!


End file.
